Wakka
Wakka ˈwɑː.kə é um personagem jogável e um dos guardiões de Yuna em Final Fantasy X. Ele também aparece com um papel menor em Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm e Final Fantasy X -Will-. Wakka é o único personagem jogável de Final Fantasy X que não pode ser recrutado em Final Fantasy X-2: International e Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster. Perfil Aparência left|120px Wakka é um homem alto e musculoso, com pele bronzeada, olhos castanhos, cabelos laranja-avermelhados longos penteados para cima, amarrados em um lenço azul. Ele usa o uniforme de seu time de blitzball, o Besaid Aurochs, com certas alterações (presumivelmente porque ele é o capitão): a blusa amarela cortada na parte de sua barriga, uma proteção amarela e azul, calças largas amarelas amarradas acima de seu tornozelo, um bracelete marrom em seu braço direito, e sandálias abertas. Ele um colar com um pingente de peixe e tem um brinco de prata em sua orelha esquerda. Em Final Fantasy X HD Remaster, o modelo de Wakka foi atualizado com detalhes adicionados ao lenço em sua cabeça e em seu cabelo. Seu rosto foi arredondado, e seus lábios, pele, barba e olhos foram retocados. Durante Final Fantasy X-2, Wakka amadureceu, porém está mais relaxado em seu estilo de vida, e foi dito que ganhou peso. Apesar de ser chamado de "gorducho" por Rikku, os programadores não criaram um novo modelo de personagem para ele. No final FMV, também não pode ser visto se ele havia ganhado peso, embora seja visto que seu cabelo tenha começado a ficar branco, algo não presente em seu modelo de personagem. Personalidade Wakka é do que seria considerado descendentes de Austronésios no nosso mundo, e é caracterizado por um sotaque próprio da Ilha de Besaid. Ele fala com certos maneirismos, dizendo palavras como "bróder" para "irmão", e termina frases com "ya?". Ele repugna os Al Bhed pelo que aconteceu com seu irmão, Chappu, mas racionaliza seu ódio por Al Bhed não seguirem Yevon. O objetivo de Wakka como capitão de um time de blitzball é fazer com que a equipe dê o seu melhor, sem ele se importar se ganham ou perdem. Apenas quando Tidus se junta ao Aurochs que eles começam a visar a vitória. Wakka depende da religião de Yevon e a orientação da mesma torna-o socialmente conservador e, portanto, é intencionalmente escondido dele o fato de Yuna ser meio-Al Bhed. Ele tem um grande coração e tenta animar o grupo, embora nem sempre seja bem sucedido. Viajar em Spira com o grupo de Yuna faz sua visão se ampliar, e ele começa a ver a hipocrisia por trás de suas ações anteriores. Em Final Fantasy X-2, Wakka é atormentado pela insegurança em novo papel como líder de Besaid, sendo que agora Spira não possui mais as antigas tradições, e por sua paternidade iminente. Ele tenta lidar com seus problemas sozinho, mas com a ajuda dos Gullwings, ele passa a confiar em seu próprio julgamento. História ''Final Fantasy X thumb|O espanto de Wakka pelas habilidades de blitzball de Tidus. Tendo perdido seus pais para Sin e sem memórias deles, Wakka cresceu na Ilha de Besaid com seu irmão mais novo, Chappu, e sua companheira também órfã Lulu. Wakka tomou um papel mais de pai do que irmão para Chappu, que apesar de tudo preferia que Wakka adotasse um papel de irmão. A ''"Wakka's History" (História de Wakka) lançou um pouco mais de clareza à sua infância. Depois de Wakka perder seus pais no ataque de Sin, ele ficou junto de seu irmão bebê perdido de uma resposta sobre o que ele iria fazer. Como essas tais tragédias eram comuns, as pessoas vivam apoiando umas as outras e Wakka e Chappu foram trazidos pelos aldeões. Devido ao clima quente do local, havia abundância de frutos do mar e da agricultura, e ele não precisava se preocupar com as refeições do dia a dia. Wakka e Chappu passaram então a serem cuidados pelos aldeões, e viam isso como uma "bênção" de Yevon e passaram a reverenciar seus ensinamentos: se as pessoas seguissem seus preceitos, seus pecados seriam pagos, e um dia Sin desaparecia. Apesar de ter perdido seus pais, Wakka não pensava em si mesmo como sendo particularmente infeliz. No entanto, para expulsar Sin de sua mente para retirar a tristeza enraizada em seu coração, Wakka começou a jogar blitzball. Ele aprendeu a jogar quando tinha 5 anos e quando completou 13, entrou para o time local, o Besaid Aurochs, um time de blitzball "eternamente fadado". Esse foi o ano onde Kimahri levou Yuna para Besaid, e Wakka tratava-a como uma irmã mais nova. Chappu também começou a jogar blitzball e a seguir os passos de Wakka, e quando eles foram capazes de jogar juntos para o Aurochs, blitzball se tornou o foco da vida de Wakka mais do que nunca. Quando Wakka fez 22, Chappu se alistou para os Crusaders, motivado pela necessidade de proteger Lulu depois de proclamar seu amor por ela. Chappu morreu lutando contra Sin em Djose. Wakka não invejava os Crusaders, que arriscavam suas vidas para proteger o estádio de Luca, mas se ressentia por Chappu ter destacado a espada que Wakka havia o presenteado, Brotherhood, por uma arma de machina Al Bhed. Assim, Wakka tinha um rancor pessoal contra os Al Bhed. Wakka recebeu a má notícia durante o torneio anual de blitzball e ficou de fora na primeira vitória que estava quase ao seu alcance. Ele decidiu se aposentar do blitzball para vingar seu irmão, tornando-se um guardiões de um invocador - a única maneira de derrotar Sin, de acordo com os ensinamentos de Yevon. Wakka e Lulu serviram como guardiões do pai Zuke, mas mesmo durante a sua peregrinação, havia uma parte dele que só pensava em blitzball. Isso o fez sentir raiva e vergonha, e antes de poder concentrar sua mente em ser um guardião, a peregrinação foi interrompida e Wakka voltou para Besaid. Seis meses depois, Yuna estava estava prestes a se formar como uma invocadora de pleno direito, seguindo os passos de seu pai, o Sumo Invocador Braska. Wakka se tornou seu guardião, prometendo não permitir que esta peregrinação falhasse como sua última, culpando-se em parte por não ter sido totalmente comprometido antes. Wakka voltou ao blitzball para retirar o seu apego ao esporte de forma limpa e se aposentar no torneio daquele ano. Depois de dar tudo pelo seu time por uma última vez, Wakka planejava seguir em frente em seu dever como guardião de Yuna. thumb|left|Wakka ensina Tidus os costumes de Spira, mostrando-o como orar. Wakka encontra Tidus quando ele aparece em Besaid, criando uma ligação com o jovem devido a ele também ter habilidades de blitzball e sua semelhança com Chappu. Tidus afirma ser de Zanarkand, mas Wakka não acredita e diz que seu comportamente era fruto da alteração de memórias causada pela toxina de Sin. Wakka conta a Tidus sobre Sin e a destruição das antigas cidades que possuíam Machina, incluindo Zanarkand, como resultados dos crimes humanos e do uso da machina. Ele leva Tidus para a aldeia e convence-o a se juntar ao Besaid Aurochs. Como uma equipe com uma série de derrotas de 23 anos, eles precisavam da ajuda de Tidus, ainda mais agora que Wakka planejava deixar o time para se tonar totalmente um guardião. Apesar de Tidus violar os regras do templo em sua ignorância, Yuna obtêm seu primeiro aeon, Valefor, tornando-se uma invocadora. Naquela noite, Lulu repreende Wakka por seu interesse em Tidus já que ela acreditava que Wakka só o protegia por causa das memórias de seu irmão morto. Seus pensamentos podiam não estar errados, já que mais tarde Wakka dá a espada de Chappu à Tidus, a Brothehood. Com a intenção de ter um último movimento como membro do Besaid Aurochs, Wakka leva Tidus junto na peregrinação de Yuna com a esperança que alguém iria reconhecê-lo no torneio de blitzball em Luca. Yuna parte para a sua peregrinação, primeiro parando no Templo de Kilika, e a viagem continua para o torneio de Lyca após ela obter Ifrit. Durante o primeiro jogo do Aurochs, Yuna é sequestrada pelo Al Bhed Psyches par forçar o Aurochs a perder o jogo. Enquanto Wakka manipula os jogadores, Tidus acompanha Lulu e Kimahri para salvar Yuna, e quando ela é resgatada, Lulu envia um sinal para Wakka, que ganha o jogo na hora certa, pondo um fim a série de derrotas de vinte e três anos sem a ajuda de Tidus. Apesar de Wakka estar cansado e ficar de fora durante o jogo final, dando o lugar a Tidus, ele vem sem seu socorro quando fiends atacam o estádio. Tidus e Wakka recebem ajuda surpresa de Auron, a quem Wakka chama de "o melhor guardião que já existiu". Após o torneio, Wakka manda seu adeus para o Aurochs e se torna totalmente um Guardião. Quando ele testemunha a "Operação Mi'hen", o rancor de Wakka pelos Al Bhed cresce ao mesmo tempo que descobre o envolvimento de Luzzu na morte de Chappu, com a necessidade de Lulu acalmá-lo. left|thumb|Wakka descobre que Rikku é uma Al Bhed. Depois de atravessar Moonflow, Wakka cumprimenta Rikku como a mais nova membro do seu grupo sem saber que ela era uma Al Bhed já que os outros escondem sua origem dele. Um ataque Al Bhed em seu caminho para o Templo de Macalania obriga Rikku a revelar sua natureza e Wakka repugna se encontrar em uma viagem junto de uma "pagão". Além disso, furioso por todos terem conhecimento disso e ele não, decide ir a pé ao templo enquanto os outros usam os snowmobiles dos Al Bhed. Quando o grupo questiona Yuna sobre a sphere que ela havia pegado de Jyscal Guado, eles descobrem que Seymour assassinou seu pai para sucedê-lo como Maester, ele os ataca e o grupo se defende. Wakka era o único do grupo que estava relutante em lutar contra Seymour, e fica chocado por eles matarem um Maester e culpa Rikku por serem tachados como traidores pelos Guado, que estavam enfurecidos. Wakka continua a desconfiar de Rikku até que ela orienta o grupo até a Home dos Al Bhed, que estava sob ataque dos Guado. Vendo Rikku de luto pelos mortos, Wakka conforta-a antes de serem atacados pelos Guado. Ele então chega a compreende o motivo pelo qual os Al Bhed sequestravam invocadores para pararem sua peregrinação, e depois descobre que Yuna é meio-Al Bhed, percebe que seu ódio era ainda mais infundado. Seu rancor desaparece completamente quando ele percebe a verdadeira natureza de Yevon: eles traem seus próprios ensinamentos usando por si mesmo a machina que era proibida. Sendo antes um forte seguir de Yevon, mais tarde ele deixa-os de lado, referindo-se a eles como "nada além de trapaceiros". O grupo faz seu caminho para Zanarkand, mas em vez de completar a peregrinação e obter o Aeon Final, Yuna rejeita a Invocação Final como um falso ritual para manter Spira em um cinclo interminável de sofrimento, o grupo parte para destruir Sin através da aeronave dos Al Bhed. Antes da batalha final, Wakka faz as pazes com o Al Bhed Cid e junto com o resto do grupo, se entristece em ver Tidus depois de Yu Yevon ser derrotado. ''Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm thumb|right|Rikku brincando com Wakka. Depois de Sin ser derrotado, Wakka se estabeleceu em Besaid ao lado de Lulu. Alguns anos mais tarde, Lulu engravida de Wakka e Rikku visita-o, comentando sobre a sua barriga mais "cheinha". Final Fantasy X-2 [[Arquivo:Wakka in ffx-2.jpg|thumb|left|O encontro com Wakka em ''Final Fantasy X-2.]] Desde que os seus pais morreram quando ele era jovem, Wakka não sabe nada de paternidade e se preocupa em como ser um bom pai para o seu filho que iria nascer em breve. Wakka procura a ajuda de Yuna e os Gullwings para ajudá-lo a resolver as questões sobre o seu passado, encontrando uma movie sphere de seus pais que ele ouviu falar de Chappu quando eles eram crianças. Ele se encontra com Beclem, um membro da Youth League, que foi enviado para treinar o Aurochs. Beclem conhecia Chappu e ouvir muitas coisas boas sobre Wakka dele, mas Wakka se decepciona por seu encontro com Beclem. Quando fiends começam a emergir do templo, Beclem queria derrotá-los, mas Wakka se aventura sozinho para dentro do templo sozinho para tentar para os fiends por si mesmo, embora acabe recebendo ajuda dos Gullwings. Depois, Beclem repreende Wakka por sua imprudência, já que ele agora tinha uma família para cuidar agora, e Wakka concorda que o templo podia ter sido destruído se o ataque dos fiends nunca acontecesse novamente. Quando o bebê nasce, Wakka recebe uma sphere com uma mensagem final de Chappu de Beclem, dizendo que a sphere de seus pais era uma mentira e só fez aquilo para deixá-lo irritado, e lhe diz para ser seu irmão, e não um pai substituto. A mensagem permite permite que Wakka crie confiança para se tornar um pai confiável. Ele dá o nome de Vidina para o seu filho, a palavra Al Bhed para "futuro", talvez como o sinal da sua superação da morte de seu irmão e a mudança de sua opinião para com os Al Bhed. Ele, juntos com todas as pessoas de Besaid, recebe Tidus depois que ele recebe uma outra chance de vida em Spira. ''Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~ Depois de Yuna e Tidus se reencontrarem na costa da Ilha de Besaid, todos retornam para a vila. Tidus se surpreende ao ser apresentado para Vidina, o filho de Wakka e Lulu. No caminho, Tidus fala com Wakka e o Besaid Aurochs sobre tudo o que tinha acontecido em seus dois anos de ausência. Mais tarde, ele e Wakka falam sobre blitzball e as perdas do Aurochs desde a saída de Tidus e Wakka tenta confirmar se ele era real ou um não-enviado. Wakka, Tidus e o Aurochs vão para a praia para praticar blitzball, e Wakka apresenta seu novo barco para Tidus, o ''SS Ace, descrito como menor que o habitual, amarelo e desgastado ligeiramente na parte exterior. Os troféus que o Aurochs ganhou em campeonatos a partir do torneio do torneio com Tidus em Luca eram colocados em seu topo. Depois deles retornam para a aldeia, Wakka diz a Tidus que Yuna estava com os anciãos e que eles estavam esperando seu retorno desde a sua partida com os Gullwings. Wakka explica que, devido à mudança de crenças e ensinamentos de Yevon terem diminuído o poder, Yuna serve como uma presença reconfortante para aliviar a ansiedade e incerteza agora sentidos pelos idosos que haviam vividos a partir dos ensinamentos de Yevon por tantos anos. A aeronave dos Gullwings quebra e Tidus encontra Yuna desaparecida, e descobre que uma tempestade iria acertar Besaid mais tarde naquela noite. Ele procura por ela e também desaparece. Wakka e os aldeões os procuram, e também o barco do Aurochs, e apenas conseguem recuperar o troféu que estava flutuando no mar. A vila de Besaid estava um caos até que Tidus aparece do nada e todo mundo o interroga sobre o paradeiro de Yuna. Tids explica que para trazer de volta Yuna, eles deviam encontrar um homem chamado Briar e todos da vila começam a procurar nas ruínas. Tidus sai correndo, deixando Wakka e os outros moradores perplexos. Ele finalmente encontra Yuna na praia e os dois retornam para a aldeia juntos. ''Final Fantasy X -Will- Chuami e Kurgum estavam sendo enviados para Besaid por Baralai para se encontrar com Yuna, Lulu e Wakka, que estavam junto dela. Kurgum mostra a Yuna uma ''movie sphere com uma gravação de um Shoopuf no Mooflow que havia morrido há muito tempo, mas misteriosamente reapareceu, levando Yuna a acreditar que o Shoopuf havia sido chamado. Kurgum pede Yuna para acompanhá-lo e Chuami volta para Besaid e aborda o Conselho de Spira, com Wakka os acompanha. Quando Chuami, Wakka, Kurgum, Yuna e Wakka passam pelo Moonflow, eles veem Shoopufs e uma multidão de curiosos, onde metade das pessoas eram ilusões criadas pelos pyreflies, e testemunham a cena de um reencontro enter uma filha e um pai e a ilusão da mãe da menina. Em Bevelle, eles acham que Sin havia sido revivido, possivelmente chamado de volta para Spira por algum desejo. Depois de Yuna se reencontrar com Tidus os dois terminam, e Chami e Kurgum partem, com Kurgum acompanhando Yuna e Wakka, e Chuami voltando para Besaid com Tidus. Jogabilidade ''Final Fantasy X'' thumb|Wakka usa bolas de blitzball como as suas armas. Wakka usa equipamentos esportivos como suas armas e armaduras em batalha. Ele usa bolas de bllitzball como armas, e é o único personagem que pode atacar com quase certeza absoluta de um acerto em monstro voadores com ataques básicos por grande parte do jogo. Desde que uma bola de blitzball é uma arma de longo alcance, Wakka é um dos três personagens do jogo, exceto os aeons, que podem atingir inimigos em longo alcance (os outros são Lulu com a sua magia e Kimahri com sua Lance), e é o único que pode fazer isso usando ataques físicos. Wakka, Tidus e Rikku são os únicos três membros da party que podem lutar contra fiends debaixo d'água. Estatísticas Ele tem relativamente Força elevada e uma Precisão bastante alta, assim como estatísticas mágicas dignas, tornando-o um personagem equilibrado. Wakka tem a mais alta Sorte no jogo, se usado apenas os nodes padrões. :''Nota: Os valores entre parênteses são os valores sem o uso de bônus de nodes vazios.'' Equipamento Wakka pode equipar bolas de blitzball e armaduras braçais. Através do uso de sua bola de blitzball, Wakka pode executar ataques de longa distância, como na primeira batalha contra Sin. Ele é um dos dois personagens (com o outro sendo Kimahri) que entram na party em Final Fantasy X sem nenhuma armadura equipada. Os nomes das armas e armaduras de Wakka tem um tem de esporte, tais com TKO (Nocaute Técnico, Tecnic KO em inglês) ou Official Ball (lit. Bola Oficial). Habilidades A seção de Wakka no Sphere Grid corre perto das de Lulu e Auron, e a cor que a representa é o amarelo. As habilidades únicas que são aprendidas por padrão por Wakka incluem habilidades que infligem os estados Darkness, Silence e Sleep. Ele também ganha habilidades de drenagem. Embora Zombie Attack seja encontrada na seção de Auron no Sphere Grid, apenas Wakka tem os requisitos para usá-la, como as outras habilidades ''- Attack'', sugerindo que é uma habilidade destinada à ele. A Overdrive de Wakka é Slots, onde alinhando as figuras o jogador pode imbuir efeitos diferentes para a(s) bola(s) de blitzball de Wakka e, sem seguida, atirá-la no inimigo. Quando contra-ataca, independentemente se o fiend está na ar ou na terra, Wakka segura a bola com as duas mãos e arremessa-a no inimigo. Ele também faz isso em combates subaquáticos, e também usa ataques normais mesmo quando se depara com um fiend aquático rápido. :''Nota: As habilidades marcadas com um asterisco (*) são disponíveis apenas nas versões International, PAL, e HD Remaster de Final Fantasy X.'' Citações Blitzball thumb|150px|Pôster promocional que apresenta Wakka e o Besaid Aurochs. Da esquerda para à direita: Tidus, [[Botta, Wakka, Jassu, e Letty.]] Wakka é um jogador de blitzball profissional e capitão do Besaid Aurochs, uma equipe que - a partir do início de Final Fantasy X - possuía uma série de derrotas de 23 anos. Ele se aposenta do blitzball após o torneio em Luca para que possa se concentrar em seus deveres de guardião, mais ainda pode ser recrutado novamente para o Aurochs mais tarde. Wakka pode ter saído oficialmente da aposentadoria após os acontecimentos de Final Fantasy X, já que Yuna se pergunta se "Wakka e sua turma" estavam na abertura da temporada de blitzball em Final Fantasy X-2. Ele está oculto no time de blitzball ao lado de Beclem, sendo que os membros ocultos não fazem parte da programação oficial. Wakka tem uma técnica de blitzball única chamada Aurochs' Spirit, que adiciona SH a todos os membros originais do Aurochs e o seu próprio. Com seus altos PT e SH, Wakka é melhor em posições frontais. Ele tem a "Venom Shot" no primeiro nível desde o início, mas ele é um fracasso na defesa. Com o selário de 1 gil por jogo, ele é o jogador mais barato recrutável. ;Estatísticas ;Special Techniques Criação e desenvolvimento Voz Na versão japonesa, Wakka é dublado por Kazuya Nakai. Nas versões em inglês, ele é dublado por John DiMaggio, que também dubla Kimahri. Em ambas as versões, Wakka é dublado pelo mesmo ator que fornece a voz para o personagem recorrente Gilgamesh. Na série Kingdom Hearts, enquanto Kazuy Nakai retoma o papel de dublador, Wakka é dublado na versão em inglês por Dee Bradley Baker, que dublou personagens em Final Fantasy X-2. Música tema A "Wakka's Theme" foi composta por Nobuo Uematsu. Ele é o único personagem principal cujo tema não é apresentado na trilha sonora original do jogo. È uma das várias músicas extras que só podem ser encontradas online ou no ''Sphere Teater'' em Luca. "Embora eu não me lembre exatamente porque foi há muito tempo atrás - nas fases iniciais do desenvolvimento do jogo, muitas músicas foram criadas com base na visualização de diferentes cenas do jogo", explicou o diretor musical Keiji Mawamori. "Naquela época, eu acredito que nós decidimos usar outra faixa que era mais apropriada para a cena. Como resultado, esta faixa acabou não sendo utilizada."Spira Unplugged: Behind Final Fantasy 10 HD's remastered soundtrack at Polygon.com (em inglês) A "Wakka's Theme" foi organizada por Nobuo Uematsu para Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster e está disponível não só via o Sphere Teater de Luca, mas na trilha sonora também. Outras aparições ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Wakka fez uma aparição em ''Dissidia Final Fantasy como tutor dos manuais o jogo. Junto com Rikku ele explica como usar a loja. Uma Ghost Card leva o nome de Wakka, e é um manikin de Tidus nível 100 que tem os itens Sphere e Blue Gem ao ser vencido através de uma battlegen. Quatro armas exclusivas de Tidus são nomeadas a partir de armas de Wakka. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy File:PFF Wakka Illust.png|Ilutração de Wakka. File:PFF Wakka.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Wakka é uma ''Legend invocável em Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Cartas de Habilidade = File:FFAB Dark Buster - Wakka SR.png|Dark Buster (SR). File:FFAB Element Reels - Wakka SR.png|Element Reels (SR). File:FFAB Dark Buster - Wakka SR+.png|Dark Buster (SR+). File:FFAB Element Reels - Wakka SR+.png|Element Reels (SR+). File:FFAB Attack Reels - Wakka SSR.png|Attack Reels (SSR). File:FFAB Drain - Wakka SSR.png|Drain (SSR). File:FFAB Element Reels - Wakka SSR.png|Element Reels (SSR). File:FFAB Status Reels - Wakka SSR.png|Status Reels (SSR). File:FFAB Attack Reels - Wakka SSR+.png|Attack Reels (SSR+). File:FFAB Drain - Wakka SSR+.png|Drain (SSR+). File:FFAB Element Reels - Wakka SSR+.png|Element Reels (SSR+). File:FFAB Status Reels - Wakka SSR+.png|Status Reels (SSR+). |-|Cartas Lendárias = File:FFAB Dark Attack - Wakka Legend SR.png|Dark Attack (SR). File:FFAB Element Reels - Wakka Legend SR.png|Element Reels (SR). File:FFAB Dark Attack - Wakka Legend SR+.png|Dark Attack (SR+). File:FFAB Element Reels - Wakka Legend SR+.png|Element Reels (SR+). File:FFAB Attack Reels - Wakka Legend SSR.png|Attack Reels (SSR). File:FFAB Dark Buster - Wakka Legend SSR.png|Dark Buster (SSR). File:FFAB Element Reels - Wakka Legend SSR.png|Element Reels (SSR). File:FFAB Status Reels - Wakka Legend SSR.png|Status Reels (SSR). File:FFAB Attack Reels - Wakka Legend SSR+.png|Attack Reels (SSR+). File:FFAB Dark Buster - Wakka Legend SSR+.png|Dark Buster (SSR+). File:FFAB Element Reels - Wakka Legend SSR+.png|Element Reels (SSR+). File:FFAB Status Reels - Wakka Legend SSR+.png|Status Reels (SSR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks File:FF10 Wakka SR+ I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks. File:FF10 Wakka SR I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks'' (2). ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Wakka aparece como um personagem recrutável em ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Ele é desbloqueado em Besaid na história de Final Fantasy X na dificuldade Clássica como uma Recompensa pela Primeira Vez. ;Estatísticas O papel designado para Wakka no jogo é Guardião. Desde de Wakka atingir o nível 50, o jogador pode aumentar o seu nível máximo, aumentado-o para 65 usando um Memory Crystal de Wakka. Um dles pôde ser obtido durante o Evento de Desafio Operation Mi'hen como uma Recompensa pela Primeira Vez. ;Habilidades Wakka pode usar habilidades Físicas de Aceleração de até Raridade 3, de Combate também até Raridade 3, e de Suporte até Raridade 5. Sua Soul Break original é Element Reels, que à custa de um segmento da Barra de Alma causa dano do elemento Água para todos os inimigos. A bola Official Ball (X) lhe permite usar a Status Reels, que à custa de um segmento da Barra de Alma diminui a Defesa e Resistência do inimigo. Depois aumentar seu nível máximo, ele ganha automaticamente a Recod Materia Preemptive Strike, que quando equipada permite que o jogador comece a batalha com a Barra de ATB cheia. Sua segunda Record Materia, Blitz-Eye, pode ser adquirida a qualquer momento depois de uma batalha desde que Wakka esteja presente na party ativa. Quando equipado com a Blitz-Eye, o usuário nunca erra quando utiliza Atacar (Attack). ;Equipamento Wakka pode equipar os seguintes tipos de armas: adagas, lançadas, bolas e arcos. A bola Official Ball (X) permite que Wakka utilize a Status Reels. Ele pode equipar os seguintes tipos de armaduras: elmos, armaduras leves, armaduras e braçadeiras. Ele pode equipar acessórios. ;Galeria File:FFRK Wakka.jpg|Perfil. File:FFRK Wakka Profile.png|Imagem do perfil. File:FFRK Wakka Battle Pose.png|Pose de batalha. File:FFRK Wakka sprites.png|Sprites. File:FFRK_spritesheet_Wakka.png|Spritesheet de Wakka. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Wakka é apresentado em cartas do elemento Água. Ele é retratado em sua obra do cartaz promocional de ''Final Fantasy X ao lado de Tidus e o Besaid Aurochs, e em sua arte oficial, e também em sua arte de Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Wakka_TCG.png|1-149U; Wakka. Wakka2 TCG.png|1-150C; Wakka. Wakka3 TCG.png|12-114U; Wakka. ''Final Fantasy Portal App right|100px Wakka aparece como uma carta ''Triple Triad. Aparições fora da série Série Kingdom Hearts Wakka desempenha um papel menor na série Kingdom Hearts. Juntamente com Riku, Tidus e Selphie, ele passa seus dias brincando na Destiny Island. Ele é habilidoso com a bola e, juntamente com Tidus, está inventado um "esporte debaixo d'água". Quando Sora, Riku e Kairi deixam a ilha, Wakka, Tidus e Selphie são deixados para trás. Ele reprisa o seu papel em Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories ainda como um fragmento de memória. Ele é mencionado em Kingdom Hearts II por Selphie, que comenta para Kairi que "Tidus e Wakka estavam totalmente embrulhados em seu jogo de bola" quando lhe pediur para acompanhá-la. Wakka faz uma aparição em Kingdom Hearts χ chi como uma das cartas de personagem que podem ser obtidas. WakkaKH.png|Aparência em Kingdom Hearts. KHCoM-Wakka.gif|Aparência em Chain of Memories. WakkaCOM2.png|Aparência em Chain of Memories. Mobile wakka.png|Aparência em Kingdom Hearts Mobile. KH Coded Wakka.png|Aparência em Kingdom Hearts Re:coded. Wakka_KH1_HD.jpg|Aparênia em jog em Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix. KH chi Wakka.png|''Kingdom Hearts χ chi. Galeria Wakka-render-ffx.png|Render de Wakka. Wakka_Victory_Pose.png|A pose de vitória de Wakka. Wakka Victory Pose Underwater.png|A pose de vitória de Wakka (subaquática) Wakka_asks_Tidus_to_join_Besaid_Aurochs.jpg|Wakka pede para Tidus se juntar ao Besaid Aurochs. Wakka_during_a_blitzball_match.jpg|Wakka durante uma partida de blitzball. Wakka_injured_after_the_match_against_Al-Bhed_Psyches.jpg|Wakka machucado depois do jogo contra o Al Bhed Psyches. Wakka_with_the_Crystal_Cup.jpg|Wakka com os membros do seu time em Luca. Wakka_doesn't_trust_Rikku.jpg|Wakka não confia em Rikku Wakka elemental reels.jpg|Wakka usando a ''Overdrive Elemental Reels. Wakka meets chappu on the farplane.jpg|Wakka visitando o Farplane. Wakka's_mini-game.jpg|O minigame de Wakka em Mt. Gagazet. Wakka is ready for battle.jpg|Wakka pronto para batalha. Wakka_Lulu_Vidina.jpg|Wakka, Lulu e Vidina no final FMV de Final Fantasy X-2. Etimologia Wakka significa "água" na língua Ainu, uma língua indígena de Hokkaido e da região do mar de Okhotsk no Japão. Referências en:Wakka de:Wakka es:Wakka it:Wakka Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X-2 Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X-2.5 ~Eien no Daishō~ Categoria:Personagens de Final Fantasy X -Will- Categoria:Jogadores de Blitzball Categoria:Rangers Categoria:Gamblers